


If I grow flowers in a tin can...

by blacknailpolish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Random Prose, stream of conscience writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknailpolish/pseuds/blacknailpolish
Summary: Some prose that I thought up randomly upon cleaning out my empty can of maple syrup.





	If I grow flowers in a tin can...

If I grow flowers in a tin can, will they grow razors for petals? Will their stems grow dark and twisted like the material they came from? Or will they be beautiful? Will they be lovely despite the person who planted them, despite the metal that served as a home? It could be that they become both beautiful and terrible. I hope you’ll still like the flowers, if I grow anything anymore, it is for you. The flowers will be fragile and small, and they might die without warning, nothing like how you would ever want a flower to be. I’ll hand them to you with bloodied hands, and the bloodstains will remain on the cans for years to come. They are a promise, and if you give the plants sunlight and water they may live on.


End file.
